I Live for you Pain
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Me encanta verte retorcer de dolor, suplicarme por piedad...eso es lo mas bello que ahi y por lo que vivo, por tu dolor Faraón. ::ONE-SHOT::::RAPE::...*Seto x Yami*...


**I Live For Your Pain**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

**Advertencias: **Rape y mas Rape, tortura-no mucha- pero al fin y al cabo eso es, y un lenguaje no muy sutil pero creo que es pasable y personajes un poco OOC

**Rating: M **(me pregunto si no habrá un poco más alto XD)

**Pairing:** Seto x Yami slave

**Disclaimer: **YGH y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya que todo esto pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Flash Back…**

_Se regresaba tranquilamente a la casa-tienda, ya era muy tarde, ya que tuvo que quedarse a terminar algo en la escuela un proyecto de algo, el pelirrojo miraba el hermoso atardecer que se podía apreciar, suspiro tranquilo____estirando sus brazos al aire…no podía creer que estuviera viviendo en este mundo como cualquier otro mortal, estudiando y lo que los jóvenes de su edad estarían haciendo…_

_Miro el reloj de su muñeca por que había anochecido muy rápido o por sus cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta de esto, apresuro su paso ya que de pronto Yugi se fuera a preocupar…por tal pensamiento paró en seco…_

_-"Ah verdad la clase de mi aibou salió de viaje"- se dijo Yami ya que el al ser por dos años menor que Yuugi no iba ni siquiera en el mismo curso-"tendré que usar el horno microondas?"- se pregunto algo inquieto, por qué esa cosa le daba mala espina, suspiro rendido pero por suerte tenia encima el fin de semana-"Bueno veré como me las arreglo!"- seguía hablando solo pensando en que hacerse de comida…_

_Por fin había llegado a la casa tienda así que tranquilamente de su bolsillo buscaba la llave de esta, por que el abuelo no se encontraba en la cuidad (Yr: no se han dado cuenta que siempre despachamos al abuelito de Yuugi? xDD) así que ahora sí que se las tenía que arreglar completamente solo…Yami sonrió para si mientras introducía la llave en el cerrojo y al mismo tiempo escuchaba algo así que se volteo a ver que había……………………………………_

**End flash Back…**

Eso era lo último que se acordaba el faraón que acababa de recuperar la conciencia, se sentía algo perdido seria por la droga que le habían dado para que se durmiera?...Yami alzo su vista se encontraba en un lugar completamente vacío o eso parecía, intento moverse pero sintió sus manos estaban atadas detrás de el incapacitándole si quiera huir y aquel objeto que tenia atadas sus manos estaba unido a una cadena que iba de largo al techo…miro a su alrededor y vio unas cosas que no le gustaban…

-"Sádico?"- se dijo así mismo algo horrorizado…a donde rayos había aparecido y por qué?...él ni siquiera estaba bueno para ese tipo de cosas(Yr: te consta Yami? °¬°)…mejor dicho no se sentía atractivo aunque Anzu se le insinuara, medio salón donde estudiaba incluyendo hombres y hasta la misma Mai le decía que era endemoniadamente sexy (Yr: concuerdo (baba))…

Yami se movía para todas partes sus muñecas para intentar soltarse pero lo único que lograba era lacerarse las muñecas, luego de un rato de no poder mas con el dolor de estas, se quedo quieto agradeciendo al cielo de que tuviera su ropa por completo…tal vez era Marick y Bakura jodiendolo , esos dos tenían la tendencia de acosarlo sexualmente a insinuarle que hicieran un trío, el cual se negaba rotundamente por qué sabia que él era el que no podría caminar por dos días-por así decirlo-

-"Hola ahí alguien aquí?!"-pregunto Yami observando los alrededores, parecía desolado-"No me digan que me secuestraron -_-U "- se pregunto Yami algo incomodo, juraría que cuando le soltaran las manos mandaría a todos a unas vacaciones sin retorno al reino de las sombras por su atrevimiento…

-"Ano sa… ¿enserio ahí alguien?"- el pelirrojo ya se estaba preguntando por que lo habían dejado ahí colgado…tal vez un fetichista que le gustaba ver a las personas colgadas-"ah…mejor que vaya a una carnicería"- dijo Yami refiriéndose a las carnes frías que colgaban de un gancho…ya sus brazos les dolían al estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, mejor dicho tenía el cuerpo entumido y el frio de ese lugar ya le estaba haciendo daño…cabeceo algo adormilado , en serio, que broma de mal gusto era esta?...no la entendía…

Suspiro muy cansado no sabía si ya era de día o seguía siendo de noche por que todo el lugar estaba sellado ni una sola ventana para poder ver donde estaba o poder gritar para que lo sacaran de ahí, Cerro los ojos dubitativo si se dormía o no hasta que escucho unos paso que resonaban por todo el lugar…

El pequeño alzo la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con su secuestrador, pero aun al sentirlo cerca de su persona no podía verlo, haciéndole sentir mucho miedo de lo que le podía pasar a su integridad…sintió como unas manos grandes-sinceramente todas las que viera serian grandes sin contar la de los niños y su aibou-le quitaban el rompecabezas del milenio y lo tiraba dejándolo alejado del pelirrojo…

-"Quien es y que quiere conmigo?!"-pregunto Yami cerrando fuertemente los ojos y bajar su cabeza cuando de repente sintió como su mentón era tomado para que alzara la cabeza…

-"Pero que miedoso resulto ser el faraón"- dijo una vos fría demasiado familiar para el pequeño, que abrió los ojos de par en par y ver unos ojos azules y de golpe se prendieron unas pocas luces dejándolo ver la figura de tal persona…

-"Kaiba?!..."- exclamo sorprendido al ver dicho Ceo, no debería estar en el viaje escolar con su aibou y los demás, pero claro como era el no hubiera ido ni aunque lo amenazaran de muerte-"Me vas a soltar, cierto?"- pregunto Yami con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Kaiba sujeto mas fuerte el mentón de este lastimándolo un poco y acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros al del faraón, que se sonrojo levemente por tanta cercanía…

-"Andas muy humorístico no faraón?"- respondió Kaiba burlonamente soltando bruscamente el rostro de Yami, el cual quedo confundido por la actitud de este, ciertamente no eran los mejores amigos y esas cosas, pero el ojiazul nunca lo había tratado de esa forma…

-"No creo… ¿pero por qué me trajiste aquí?"- pregunto ya preocupándose, observando que Kaiba sacaba una tijeras-"Qu-que harás con eso?"- tartamudeo intentándose alejar de este ya que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

El Ceo no respondió solo se acerco al pequeño y comenzó a cortar la camisa blanca que tenia debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme, para dejar expuesto ese blanco pecho…

-"Ka-Kaiba?"- tartamudeo con algo de miedo, con un leve rumor en sus mejillas y sentir un leve escalofrió ya que el ojiazul paso la punta fría de las tijeras por su pecho-"N-No enserio que deseas Ka-Kaiba?"-aun algo cohibido por esta situación tan bizarra…el Ceo seguía sin responderle acercando mas al cuerpo del pequeño, despejo un poco el pecho de este viendo mejor ese sube y baja de su pecho, que se aceleraba mucho mas, al notar como el castaño acortaba-demasiado- la distancia entre sus cuerpos…

Sonrió lascivamente para capturar con su boca uno de los pezones de Yami y con una mano halar el otro de una manera muy brusca…

-"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!¿Ka-Kaiba que haces?!!!!"-pregunto sorprendido entre unos leves gemidos que no quería dejar salir, aunque le era imposible por la manera de que Kaiba jugaba con su pezón en su boca, la manos que estaba torturando uno de los pezones del faraón se dirigió hacia atrás, y acariciar la espalda de este para luego arañarlo por todo lo largo, haciendo gritar de dolor a Yami que tenía unas pocas lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos-"De-detente por favor!!"- suplico el pelirrojo sintiendo como esas manos le arrancaban de una sus pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior…

Kaiba mordió fuertemente el pezón de Yami, observando cómo este evitaba gritar pero las lágrimas que derramo lo delataban que sentía mucho dolor, el ojiazul siguió acariciando el menudo cuerpo del faraón que ahora solo temblaba al solo hacerse la idea de lo que haría este tipo, el castaño siguió acariciando todo el cuerpo de Yami de una forma muy lasciva haciéndolo-sin duda alguna-gemir…

Yami miro para otra parte algo incomodo por esto, no pretendía ver como Kaiba abusaba de él, pero Kaiba no iba a permitir esto; le sujeto el rostro para que mirara y ciertamente le encanto como este estaba, sus ojos y mejillas llenos de lagrimas y las misma mejillas completamente sonrojadas, nunca pensó que su rival fuera tan hermoso…

-"Tanto que te quejas y te está gustando"- dijo este burlonamente haciendo enojar a Yami que le escupido en la cara…

-"Suéltame maldito degenerado…para que putas estás haciendo esto?!!"- le gruño lleno de ira por tal atrevimiento del Ceo, por que el desgraciado fuera multimillonario y se creyera un dios no tenía derecho a tratar a las personas y mucho menos a él cómo se le diera la gran puta gana, Kaiba comenzó a reírse fuertemente para luego sujetar la cabeza de Yami por la nuca para acercarlo a su rostro, el faraón lo veía con sus ojos completamente rasgados llenos de rabia, dirigida solo para el castaño…

-"Por que de ahora en adelante serás mi puta y te follare cuantas veces se me dé la gana "- respondió agriamente, agarrándole los cabellos fuertemente para que alzara mas el rostro-"Así que me obedecerás todo lo que yo diga…"- dijo con rabia limpiándose con su mano libre la saliva de Yami de su rostro…

-"Sueña maldito asqueroso…la única puta barata que veo aquí es a ti"- respondió Yami de forma burlona-"Eres un inmundo bastardo que esperas que todos se rindan ante ti cuando abres tus piernas"- termino de decir resentido…nunca había tratado a alguien así pero ese maldito castaño se estaba pasando de la raya… (Yr: ese es mi Yami putea a Kaiba xD y dile sus verdades!)…

-"Ah su majestad usted no se queda atrás…con sus dizque encantos espera que todos sigan sus ordenes"- ataco el ojiazul sacando algo de sus bolsillos para pasar su mano por atrás, soltó los cabellos de Yami, para agarrarle el trasero casi enterrándole las uñas de una manera un tanto salvaje -"La puta eres tú y punto"-dijo con rencor…

-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"-Grito de dolor, al sentir que Kaiba le introducía bruscamente algo dentro de su ser, le dolía mucho, demasiado, se movía para todas partes para alejar a Kaiba de él pero este no lo dejaba y lo penetraba mas con dicho objeto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era, de sus ojos salían mas lagrimas no soportaba esto-"SACA ESO DE MIII!!!- seguía gritando lastimándose la garganta…

Kaiba se relamió, mirándolo directamente y sacar de una forma no muy linda dicho objeto, lo alzo, un consolador manchado con algo de sangre…de la sangre del faraón…

-"Maldito…"-dijo con un hilo de voz cabeceando y sentir como algo escurría por sus piernas y podía apostar que era su sangre ya que el ojiazul no había sido muy piadoso al introducir el consolador a su ser…Kaiba lamio de forma lasciva la mejilla de Yami, para luego acercarse a la oreja y morderle el lóbulo de esta, para poder despojar al faraón de su ropa interior y admirar mucho mejor ese cuerpo…

-"No Estas nada mal faraón"- dijo burlonamente, viendo el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y completamente indefenso y podría hacer con él lo que se le viniera en gana, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Yami y apoderarse de los labios de él, besándolo de una forma NO cariñosa, haciéndolo gemir por la falta de aire, este jugaba con la lengua del faraón que se rehusaba a seguir con eso, al igual que morderla y también sus labios haciéndolo sangrar un poco y sentir en el beso un sabor metálico…

El beso duro unos 20 minutos ya dejando los pulmones de Yami sin aire, este comenzaba a quejarse para que Kaiba se alejara, el cual tampoco dudo en separarse por que también necesitaba aire quedando ambos unido por un hilo de saliva, Kaiba se relamió mientras yami miraba hacia el techo intentando recuperar el aire y no solo tener un hilo de saliva en su comisura sino que también de sangre…No le gustaba esto, que Kaiba dejara de jugar…quería irse a su casa a dormirse…

El Ceo soltó a Yami de la cadena pero aun así no le había soltado las manos, lo coloca en cuatro en el suelo o eso pensaba dejando el rostro del faraón contra el suelo para alzarlo desde la cintura…

-"N-No enserio Kaiba deja tu ju-juego!"- pidió Yami con miedo, no le gustaba como estaba, tan vulnerable y fácil de quebrarlo, miro hacia atrás, mejor dicho intentando y pudo ver como Kaiba comenzaba desabotonarse el pantalón, haciendo que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-"_Por qué me hace esto?"- _se pregunto asustado sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara…

Kaiba se deleitaba en cómo estaba Yami, tenía por completo arañada la espalda y para rematar ya suplicaba con lágrimas y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frio, qué indefenso, y eso lo excitaba mucho mas, alentándolo más a que maltratara y quebrara ese hermoso faraón…

-"Ahora suplicas?...hace poco me escupías"- dijo este aun burlo, quitándose un poco el flequillo de su rostro, se arrodillo detrás del faraón separando con sus manos las nalgas para posicionar su miembro y sin prepararlo, introdujo su miembro, al principio le fue un poco difícil, pero haciendo un poco mas de fuerza, penetro por completo la estrecha entrada del faraón…

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! KAIBA DETENTE!!!"- grito a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones sentía como lo partían en dos, se comenzó a moverse violentamente para poder soltar sus muñecas y poder alejar a Kaiba de él pero no podía-"Detente por favor"- gemía de dolor Yami llorando mas al darse cuenta de que este no le respondió…

El ojiazul había dejado salir un gemido al sentir tan magnífica estreches de Yami y comenzar un vaivén muy brusco comenzando a hacer sangrar la ya lastimada entrada de este…

-"Vaya pensé que eras una puta que se dejaba follar por cualquiera, pero parece ser que esta es tu primera vez"- gimió con un toque de burla, mientras seguía penetrando rápidamente a Yami que hacía de todo para poder soltarse pero solo lograba que la penetración fuera más violenta, sus muñecas ya por completo deshechas, al intentar soltarse de las esposas, solo sangraban y este solo pedía piedad que terminara todo, pero claro que no había terminado; Kaiba paso una mano por debajo de Yami para estimularle un muy olvidado miembro…-"Vamos por qué no gimes?!!"- decía este de una forma que hacía sentir a Yami muy miserable…siguió masturbándolo hasta que este no pudo más y se vino en la mano de su violador…

-"Aaah…ah! Por favor suéltame"- gimió Yami muy cansado con sus rostro lleno de lagrimas, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sus ojos por completo nublados, que solo se reflejaban tristeza y dolor…

El Ceo sonrió de lado, para lamer el semen que tenía en su mano con la que había masturbado al pequeño, para luego estirarse un poco y meter sus dedos a la boca de Yami, haciendo que probara su propia esencia, el cual no se rehusó, porque sabía que le iría peor…

-"Buen chico"- dijo Kaiba sujetando la lengua de Yami con los dedos que estaban dentro de su boca, el cual cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando Kaiba comenzó a entrar y salir más rápido desgarrándolo por completo-"Así es como debes estar sumiso a mi"- comenzó a moverse mas para hacer llegar rápido su orgasmo…

-" ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!…duele…duele mucho!!!!"-lloro Yami sin poder soportar tanto dolor en su entrada-"Te-te lo ruego kaiba detente"- suplicaba pero claro que esto era inútil, para alguien tan falto de corazón como seto Kaiba, este al sentir que llegaba a su clímax salió de yami alzándolo del cabello e introducir su miembro en la boca…

El pelirrojo cerró fuertemente los ojos, no podía dejar de llorar ya que ahora hacia algo que nunca había hecho en su vida ni como faraón, sintió como Kaiba movía su cabeza para hacer mucho mejor su felación hasta que no aguanto más y se vino en la boca de Yami, el cual intento sacar ese miembro de su boca cuando sintió que ese liquido espeso y amargo en esta…

-"Trágatelo"- ordeno el Ceo empujando mas la cabeza de Yami casi ahogándolo, así que este sumisamente hizo lo que ordeno el ojiazul, para luego librarse y escupir un poco dejando su mentón lleno de este…-"Te ves tan hermoso así"- dijo el maldito violador mirando a Yami sentado con un poquito de sangre debajo de sus piernas, su piel un poco moreteada por el trato tan indelicado de este, alzo la vista y ver el rostro de Yami, sus ojos hinchados de llorar tanto, mejillas muy rojos y por su boca seguía escurriendo el semen del Ceo, que se organizo el pantalón para acercarse al pelirrojo que torpemente se alejaba de este…

El Ceo le lamio los labios y el mentón quitándole el semen, al igual que lamerle las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y desatarlo, el pequeño tenia los brazos entumidos por estar como por dos horas en esa posición, miro sus muñecas vueltas nada, llenas de sangre por suerte tenia aun la chaqueta del uniforme puesta así se cubriría cuando se fuera claro si Kaiba lo dejaba ir…

Este saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un collar con una pequeña cadena, para luego acercarse más a Yami, quitarle su antiguo collar y colocarle el que él había mandado hacer exclusivamente para el…

-"De ahora en adelante serás mío y de nadie más, no tienes derecho de andar con los demás y cuando yo vaya a la escuela estarás junto a mí y obviamente me complacerás en todo lo que YO te pida sin ninguna queja"- ordeno este viendo como le había quedado el collar y que este asintiera casi ido-"Bien"- dijo este colocándose de pies y halar la cadena obligando a Yami a levantarse, pero al hacer esto gimió de dolor yéndose otra vez al suelo…

El castaño se rio de una forma muy horrible, como burlándose en el estado de Yami, completamente denigrante, el pequeño bajo su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente…Kaiba antes de irse de ese lugar le tiro el pantalón y la ropa interior a Yami para que se largara…

-"Ya lárgate de mi vista hasta que no te necesite no te quiero ver"- escupió agriamente desapareciendo de ese lugar-"Ah y el collar que te di, solo te lo puedes quitar cuando te vayas a bañar"-termino de decir dejando a yami en un estado muy lastimero…

Alzo la cabeza cuando el ojiazul se marcho y comenzó a llorar mucho mas fuerte tapándose los ojos con las manos…

-"Por qué?!!"- era lo único que decía entre sus sollozos llenos del dolor más puro y delicioso que hay en este mundo…que hubiera deleitado a cualquiera especialmente al Ceo al escucharlos…

**FIN**

**Yr:** esperen un momento- limpiándose la hemorragia nasal- Ok, Originalmente esta historia, era un fic largo, no un One-shot, pero por motivos de mi falta de inspiración les deje esto XD, así que por favor no pidan continuación, porque no la habrá.

Bueno, aunque Yami haya sufrido, y Seto haya sido un puto desgraciado, esto sigue siendo Pride, por donde lo veas, y punto, no piensen que haya posibles parejas de otro tipo por qué no lo habían (revisa lo poco que continuo de esta historia).

Me dirán que fui muy cruel con Yami, pero me encanto re-leer esta historia mía, no se, me encanto, porque si en un fic mío no torturo a Yami, le tendrán que avisar a mi nee-san que necesito atención medica xD o hasta dirán que yo no lo escribí…

Mmmm, sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado esta historia retorcida en cierto punto, y por favor dejen un cute review, para saber si ha sido de su agrado y sin más gracias por leer esto XD…

Reviews?! 8D

Bye Bye!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


End file.
